Mi Amor Verdadero A Primera Vista
by Giissi-chan
Summary: Algunos creen en el amor a primera vista, otros no creen en el o simplemente lo ignoran, ps yo creo q es en primer contacto visual entre dos personas, las cuales están destinadas a estar juntas… para siempre… basado en la vida real.. ojala y les guste
1. cap 1:nuevo año escolar

**MI AMOR VERDADERO… A PRIMERA VISTA**

By: Hinata no Nichan ^^

(Basado en la vida real)

Algunos creen en el amor a primera vista, otros no creen en el o simplemente lo ignoran, ps yo creo q es en primer contacto visual entre dos personas, las cuales están destinadas a estar juntas… para siempre…

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, ps físicamente soy alta, delgada y ( N/A: bla bla bla, eso ya se sabe!) mi cabello es negro muy largo y bueno…

Estudio en el instituto Gakuen de Konoha ( N/A: ni idea de donde el nombre ^//^) es un instituto muy bonito, estoy en ultimo año (N/A: en Colombia osea en 11), asi q ando ocupada con los papeles para la U (universidad) y no tengo mucho tiempo para salir con mis amigos ni a nd de eso, además, yo no es q sea de esas personas q se la pasan en la calle, en fiestas y en todo eso, mis amigas dicen q soy algo anticuada, pero a mi me da igual…

Yo estudio con mis mejores amigas Sakura, Ino y Ten Ten.

Bueno… Sakura Haruno es una amiga a la cual aprecio mucho, ella es una chica muy linda. Ella es alegre, divertida, mas bn extrovertida (N/A: jajajajja!!) algo hiperactiva jejeje… pero anua si la quiero mucho. Desde hace 3 años esta retragada (lokment enamorada) de un chico del insti, el esta en otro salón, pero aun asi se "habla" con el (N/A: jajaja si lo se, me quieres matar), su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, la verdad no se mucho de el per, puede q sea lindo y su mirada sea tan sensual pero… es un tarado completo!!, no le presta ni la mas minima atención, además solo se la pasa con sus amigos y entre ellos hay una chica la cual tambn esta lok por el, su nombre es Karin, aunq Sakura le encontró uno mejor… le puso poodle, jejeje (N/A: jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!!!!) empezando por q su cabello, es q ni rojo es, es como uno desteñido, raro, y ps porq tambn es una perrita completa , ay, perdón… pero es q no loo suelta ni para ir al bañoooo (N/A: es en serio!!) bueno en fin…

Ten Ten es mi mejor amiga, me comprende en todo, me apoya, siempre puedo contar con ella, es algo seria y calla da pero aun asi la adoro, además es la novia de mi primo Neji, el es tan lindo, siempre esta con ella, la adora, y el es tan divertido y gracioso pero a la vez es tan serio y responsable… es como el chico perfecto, ellos son novios hace 6 meses, de aniversario, Neji le dio un anillo y Ten Ten un collar con una T grabada en una laminita de plata tan bonito, aveces, los miro y me pregunto si yo algún dia encontrare a mi verdadero amor…

Ino es una chica muy… singular (N/A: jajajajaja, si lo se mrk!) ella entro hace 1 año al insti y desde q entro me la llevo muy bn con ella, ella es… algo lok… bueno …muy lok, se la pasa coqueteando con todo el q le pasa por el lado, aunq tiene con q, no? (N/A: ¿???) es muy desjuiciada en clase, pero aun asi Ten Ten y yo la ayudamos mucho en eso, ya q las dos somos las mas juiciosas del grupo. Creo q tiene novio, aveces me habla de le, me dijo q se llama Julian y q estudia en la U (N/A: hummmm….), aunq en realidad esta supr olk por un chico del salón, su nombre es Sai, es algo raro (N/A: bueno, DEMASIADO jajajaja E) el no es q sea muyyyy sociable, a mi no es q me simpatice de a mucho, pero entre gustos…

Bueno, yo les quiero relatar mi historia, la historia de cómo encontré a mi verdadero amor… a primera vista…


	2. cap 2: Un dia de Clases Normal?

Holas a todos, siento mucho lo del primer cap., es q qria q alguien lo leyera ^/^, se q quedo muuuy corto y por sobre todo bobo, bueno es q la q lo entiende es ella pero no se preocupen q ya lo entenderan todos.

-dialogos-

(pensamientos muy profundos de Hinata)

(N/A: notas mias ^^)

Al fic:

**MI AMOR VERDADERO…**** A PRIMERA VISTA**

Bueno, yo les quiero relatar mi historia, la historia de cómo encontré a mi verdadero amor… a primera vista…

Era un dia como todos los dias… hasta que…

!(N/A: muy mala para los efectos T_T) sonaba el despertador(en mi caso, mi celular)como siempre muy puntual a las 4:30AM (N/A:T_T) me levanto taan temprano ya q me toca llevar a mi hermana Hanabi hasta la escuela, ademas me demoro mucho bañandome y arreglandome ( y eso q no me hago gran cosa).

-Hinata, linda, tu desayuno esta en la mesa!-grita mi mama mientras me peino

-ya voy, mama!-

-hoy me tienes q llevar? – me pregunta Hanabi mientras muerde un pedazo de pan

-sii, hoy (como todos los dias!) me toca llevarte-dirijo mi mirada hacia mi mama-por q tengo q llevarla?-

-por q la vida esta llena de sacrificios Hinata-dice mi papa (N/A:tipico ¬¬)

-ademas, te qda de pasada hija- me dice mi mama

-JA!, JA!-

-(¬¬) bueno, vámonos ya-

Si, si ,si ya-dice Hanabi tomandose todo el chocolate de una sola

-chao ma, chao pa-no s despedimos al tiempo

Todos los dias de ida a la escuela de Hanabi, paso a recoger a Sakura, ya q vive a 2 cuadras de mi casa, me acompaña a dejar a Hanabi.

-toc toc (N/A: T_T pero no me juzguen)

-si, quien es?-

-(y todavía pregunta? Acaso recibe muchas visitas a esta hora o que?) Soy yo, Hinata- (N/A:Q MALA!)

-ahh, hola Hinata, hola Hanabi, ya salgo, pasen-dice Sakura mientras se interna en la casa y yo la sigo, y Hanabi tambn.

-bueno pero rapido!-dice Hanabi a lo q yo me rio

-buenos dias Sra. Haruno-

-buenos días Hinata, buenos dias Hanabi, como les va?- nos saluida la Sra. Haruno

-bien, gracias-

-ya Sali, nos vamos?- dice Sakura toda afanada

-si,si, ya vamos-digo mientras sigo hablando con la mama de Sakura- y como le va a usd?-

-Hinata, la del afan y mirenla ¬¬-

-bueno, ya, hasta luego Sra. Ha…-me interrumpe Sakura al jalarjme del brazo hacia la puerta

-VAMOS! O LLEGAREMOS TARDE!-

-si, ya…-

Salimos de la casa para la escuela de Hanabi, la dejamos y luego vamos al insti, en el camino nos ponemos a hablar de TV, musik, o chicos, bueno, ella se pone a hablar de eso, o mas bn de Sasuke…

-y el maldito aun tiene el descaro de reclamarme por lo q cambie mi estado civil en Face! (N/A:facebook, ^/^, por kami quien no tiene esa cosa?) TIENE HUEVO!-

-ya amiga, calmate, no q ya lo supere?-

-¬¬, si, lo se pero-me dice Sakura con la mirada baja-no puedo amiga, lo intento, hago todo lo posible, pero… no! Debo superarlo, claro q si!- me dice con la manos hechas puños y un brillito en los ojos.

-sonaba la campana del insti, la cual indica que llegaremos tarde y cerraran las puertas.

-ayy noo!- decia Sakura-APURATE HINATA-me copio del brazo y me jalo

-aahhhh, si, ya!-

Técnicamente volamos hacia la entrada del insti, luego, vimos a Ten Ten con Neji, agarrados de la mano (obvio no?) (N/A: hummmm como cosa rara, no?) con Kiba y Akane, su novia (N/A:el nombre, solo el nombre es copiado de Ranma 1/2)

-oye y… por q cambiaste tu estado en Face? ^^-

-¬¬, pense q no me ibas a preguntar…-

-lo siento ^/^-

-es q… tengo un amigo llamado Sasori, es taaaan lindo y ps salimos mucho y eso, y se la pasa diciendo q yo soy su novia, y lla verdad me parece divertido y ps le estoy siguiendo el juego…-

-ahhh, ya…-

-hola-saluda Sakura

-hola a todos-

-hola Hinata, hola Sakura-saludan todos los presentes.

-vamos a clase-y nadie me escuchaya que: Sakura esta tratando de hacer todo lo posible por mirar mal a Sasuke, (N/A:jajajajajajaja!), Ten Ten y Neji ps en su plan de novios super enamorados y Kiba y Akane ps peleando como siempre.

Akane es una niña q entro al insti hace 6 meses, desde la fecha, ha estado perdidamente enmorada de de Kiba, el mejor amigo de Neji (N/A:lo se es algo raro pero… es asi) el es algo perro (ok, muy perro) el y Akane fueron novios hace 3 meses, pero el salio de viaje y le termino ( por otra no), ella lo tomo taaan mal q estubo en el hospital por casi 2 meses, hace poco volvieron a ser novios, ella lo ama, pero el…

-hooola a todo el mundo- saluda Ino

-hola Ino-

-aaaja… vamos a clase?-

Aaahhh si, Kiba y Akane estan en otro salon.

-bueno, nosotros nos vamos-dice Akane- chao-y se aleja, con Kiba de la mano.

A primera hora nos tocaba Español, con el profesor Kakashi Hatake.

Entramos al salon y todos estaban en su cuento, hablando, escuchando musik, etc. Nos sentamos a hablar, a la ½ hora, lego el profesor.

-muy buenos dias, muchachos, perdon por mi tardanza, es q un gato negro se me atravesó en el camino y tuve q coger otra ruta-

-si, como no… ¬¬-(N/A: como al propaganda!)

-bueno, ya, empecemos la clase- de3cia mientras sacaba 2 libritos:

El primero decia ICHA ICHA PARADISE, cada vez q lo veia siempre estaba leyendo ese librito, y el otro decia HAMLET, supongo q nos pondra a leer ese libro.

-muy bn chicos, quiero q lean de la pag. 25 a la pag. 40 de Hamlet, saquen un resumen y su punto de vista, al temimnar, se hacen en grupos de 5 personas y socializan, listo?- decia mientras medio ojeaba Hamlet y se disponia a leer su libro favorito.

-oiga, por q no deja de leer ese libro cochino y nos dicta clase normal!-dice Sakura levantandose del puesto

-bueno… si quieren q les de clase normal…-

-nnnoooooooooo!Saaaaaaaaaakkuurraaaaaaaa!-griotaban todos lo estudiantes.

-oooossshhhhhh, ojo me preocupo por su educación! ¬¬-decia mientras se sentaba y se cruzaba de brazos

-buena, haber…- decia Neji

-bueno, usd callese!-le grita Sakura

-bueno y a usd q le pasa con Neji!-respondia Ten Ten

-BUENO Y USD NO SE META!-reclama Ino

Y asi empezaban otra de sus tantas peleas, las cuales nisiquiera terminaban

Pasaron las horas rapido y llego el descanso

La verdad el descanso es como una rutina, pero ese dia, todo cambio, al parecere cierta personita va a armar un alboroto

CONTINUARA…


	3. cap 3: la pelea

Aaaaaaawwwwww… graxxias x sus rewiews, eso me motiva muchisisisisimooo!

Bueno perdonen la demora es q no puedo descuidar el cole ni nd de eso..de todas formas graciasss!

Este capi esta dedicado a una gran amiga, aleja! La quiero resto y ella me inspiro a hacer est capi.

Al fic:

**MI AMOR VERDADERO… A PRIMERA VISTA**

Cuano salimos a descanso, decidimos buscar a Kiba y a Akane.

-oye…-atrás de nosotros se encontraba sasuke,el cual staba llamando a sakura.

-q quieres?-le "responde"

-tengo q hablar contigo-dice sasuke mientras a agarra del brazo

-bueno… creo q nosotros nos vamos-como Ten Ten tenia a Neji de a mano, Ino nos tomo a las dos y nos jalo para alejarnos.

-Ino…-(uyyy esa. Cerda! Yo queria oir… T_T)

-ay, deja de ser tan chismosa y vamos con Kiba y Akane-

-¬¬-miraban Ten y Neji

A los 15 min llego Sakura

-SSAAKKUURRAA!-grita Ino (N/A: como siempre toda sandalosa!)-dime, como t fue?, q te dijo? CUENTA!-

UUUYYYYYYY!-grita Sakura muy furiosa… y algo roja-es un maldito LO ODIOO!-

-pero q te dijo?-le pregunte (es q me estaba empezando a preocupar… no mas…^/^)

-es q …-

**FLASH BACK** (N/A:lo se, no falta… ¬¬)

-tengo q hablar contigo-dice Sasuke mientras la agarra del brazo

-ahh, TIENES? Ps lo siento pero yo no quiero hablar contigo!-dice mientras se suelta de el

-ps si no qieres halarme, esta bn-dice mientras la toma de las muñecas-pero me vas a escuchar, por las buenas…-y la acorrala en un rincón de un baño-o por las malas-

-sueltame!, q te pasa!, AUXILIO!-forcejeaba Sakura

-hmp!, grita todo lo q quieras, nadie te podra escuchar, estamo en el tercer piso, recuerdas?-

(N/A: lo pasa es q en el insti, todos los estudiantes tienen dsocupar el 2 y 3 piso, y nadie pude subir, y paraesto asignan a un curso cada semana, para q no dejen subir a nadie… y a no adivinan a ue curso le toco esa semana… ^/^)

-me vas a escuchar?-

-Habla de una vez!-

-dime, quien es tu novio ehh?-pregunta Sasuke mientras acerca su cara a la de ella

.y a ti eso q te importa!, ya madura Sasuke, dejame hacer mi vida, crece de una buena vez!-

-pero si yo soy una persona madura, Sakura-dice mientras le mpieza a besar el cuello (N/A: ya quisiera cierta personita! Jajajajajaja!)

-O/O, oye q-que te p-pasa! q-que haces?-decia Sakura medio nerviosa (N/A: huuummm, sobre todo, jjajajajajaja)

-demostrandote q tan crecidito estoy-con su mano derecha, rodeo la cadera de Sakura y la apego mas hacia el, mientras su otra mano empezaba a subir por su pierna

-y quieres ver q tan madura soy YO!-y lo golpeo con su pierna derecha en toda la entrepierna, y Sasuke, cae al suelo-CREES Q SOY TAN ESTUPIDA COMO PARA CAER CON ESA! UUUYYYY, ojala y TE DUELA!-y se va

Esto no se queda asi, Sakura… AUUU!-dice mientras se coje sus.. ejem… cositas (N/A: ^/^)

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-y eso fue lo q paso…-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

-JA!, pero se lo tenia bn merecido!- decia Ino

-si!, q le pasa a ese infeliz, por q se propasa contigo asi?-decia Akane

-no se!- dice Sakura con cara de fastidio

-ps yo creo q se puso celoso por lo q ya lo estas superando con ayuda de otros chicos…- dije como para aclarar sus dudas

-hhhuuuummmm… puede ser… si, puede q tu le gustes- decia Ten

-ayyyy por favor!, para Sasuke solo 2 cosas importan, sus amigotes y… su peinado-decia Sakura como brava… no se…

-jajajajajajaja!, tienes… razon.. amiga- decia Ino entre risas

-jajajajajajajaja!-

-MALDITA PERRA!, QUE LE PASA?, POR Q LE PEGO A MI SASUKITO!-

-perdon?-dice Sakura haciendos la inocente-aquí la perra es otra ok?-

-gran malp$#?, por q no s mete con alquien de su tamaño!-

Sii… era la Poodle (bueno.. Karin)… parece q el chisme vuela…

Ayy!..-decia Sakura con cara de sorpresa-no me diga q Sasuke le fu a llorar… bbbbuuuuuaaaaaa!-decia Sakura imitando un berrinche

-ahora si, maldita!-y Karin se e echo encima

Sakura hacia todo o posible por defenderse, mientras peleaban, todos los estudiantes hicieron n circulo humano alrededor de ellas,y gritaban cosas como: DURRROO!, DEL CABELLOO!, NO TE DEJES KARINN!, MALDITA POODLE!, DALE SAKURA!, y cosas asi, cuando todo empezo a ponerse feo, decidimos separarlas.

-chicas, por favor, separense ya!-la verdad no queria gritar, pero esto ya me estaba asustando O.O

-calmate Hinata, ya las separamos-me decia Neji-vamos Kiba-

Neji y Kiba tomaron a Sakura y a Karin de los brazos

-maldita, q le pasa?-grita Sakura

-desgraciada, estupida, por q le pego a mi Sasuke!-

-ah, quiere saber por q le pege?, pues SU Sasuke s…-en ese momento llegaron: la profesora Tsunade (N/A: en honor a mi profesora de economia, la cual esta dotadita de de mas jajajaja!), una de las mas estrictas en el insti y el director, Sarutobi.

-buenoo! Y aquí q pasa?-decia la profe Tsunade

-señoritas…-

-profe, lo q paso fu q…-

-niña! No se meta en esto!-me regaño la profe (la verdad es q esa señora, da miedo…)

-sera q nos pueden explicar q ocurre?-pregunto Sarutobi

-profe-Karin se suelta de Kiba-lo q paso fue-y señala a Sakura con el dedo-q esa niña me ataco sin razon…-dijo la muy…bueno Karin, con cara de perrito regañado

-QQQQQUUUUEEEEEEE? QUE LE PASA?SI USD ME ATACO A MI PRIMERO!-le grita Sakura

-ya no mporta quien comenzo la pelea, jovencitas, me an a tener q acompañar a la direccion-dcia Sarutobi

-pero…-

-nada de peros, ya oyeron a Sarutobi!-las regaño la profe Tsunade

-vamos-dijo Sarutobi-ahh, Tsunade, puedes acompañarnos tambn?-

-si-

Sarutobi, Tsunade, Karin y Sakura se fueron para la direccion, todos decian cosas como: UUUHHHH!, OHHHH, YA NO SE GRADUAN!, y cosas asi, nosotros nos pusimo a hablar y como a lo 5 min llego Sakura (NO SE DEMORO ND!)

-SARURA!-

-ah… ola-saluda algo denimada

-que te puieron de castigo?-

-no el director nos dijo que Tsunae nos ponia el castigo, asi q en sta ultima hora emos estar con ella y no voy a poder estar en clase, tcnicamente estamos en sus manos, ya q si no hacemos lo q ella nos dice, no nos vamos a poder graduar…-estaba muy triste!- yo me quiero graduar- y comenzo a llorar

-y claro q t vas a graduar!-dije mientras la abrazaba-no te precupes, solo debes hacer lo q ella te diga y ya! No puede ser tan difícil-

-sii!, Hinata tiene razon!- m apoyaba Ten Ten

-no te preocupes, todos te amos a apoyar, verdad chicos?-decia Akane, dirigiendo una mirada fria hacia los chicos (ya q no decian nd!)

-si, si, claro, obvio..-

Y nos dimos un abrazo grupal (N/A: QUE LIUNDOO! ^/^)

!-sono el timbre el cual indicaba el fin de el descanso

-gracias chcos, q haria yo sin uds-decia Sakura mientras empezaba a secars las lagrimas

-te suicidarias con un borrador- dijo Ino

-jajajajajajaja!-

-¬¬-nos miro Sakura-bueno, ahora! A mi castigo!-

-jajajajajajaa!-adios Sakura

-adios chicos ^^- se fue

-vamos a clase?-dice Ino

-si-

continuara...

graxxx graxxx a tooos los q me apoyannn!

no he podido seguirlaa!

soy una chika muy ocupada, pero no se preocupen! la conti estara muyyyyprontooooo!

graxx a tooos y dejen reviewss!ç

pleaseeeee!

si no no la sigooooo!


	4. cap 4:¿que castigo?

Graxxx por sus rewiewsss! Q lindos! Eso me inspira…. Ah olvide eso de "Naruto no em pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto! Algun dia lo conocere! Y trabajare com ell"

Ok al fic:

**MI AMOR VERDADERO… A PRIMERA VISTA**

-vamos a clase?- pregunto Ino

-si, vamos-

Nosotros nos fuimos a clase, pero al entrar…

-oye estupido! Fijate por do…-quedo muda Ino al ver al chiko con el que se habia tropezado

-lo siento-dijo Sai, se da la vuelta y se va (N/A: tan expresivo como siempre! )

-estaaaannn lindooooo! *w*-

-pero que le ve?- me susurra Ten Ten en el oido

-y entonces por que no le hablasy ya?-dijo Ten

-es que me da penita! ^/^-

Ps no seas pene y ve!-dijo Neji como para "animar" a Ino

-jajajajajajaja!-

Noo .… yo … no se… no puedo…-dijo Ino algo… timida?

-aahhhh mmmmm… ya…( que explicacion! U.u)

Cuando nos fuimos a sentar, yo me sente con Ino y Ten Ten con Neji

-amor ven, sientate aquí- y le saco la silla para que ella se sentara

AAAAWWW!-empezaron a gritar los estudiantes

-mi primo tan lindo ^^-

-sii! ^/^!-

Al rato llego la profe Shizune, ella nos dicta Fisica, es muy linda, pero algo despistada

-buenos dias chicos-decia la profe mientras se sentaba y buscaba algo entre sus cosas-ahhh…-decia mientras buscaba a laguien con la mirada-Hinata!-

-ahhh… si?-

-podrias hacerme un favor y traerme mi cuaderno de notas? ^^-me dijo mientras ponia una carita de perrito regañado

-si profe ^^-y me dirijo hacia ella

-esta en el primer casillero de la sala de maestros- y me da las llaves-no te demores-

-no ^^-

Y Sali del aula

Al pasar por el famoso balcon que hay en el insti, quede… impactada al ver pasar a un chico taaaan lindo que por 3 segundos pense que era un angel o algo parecido… su cabello era rubio9… sus jos eran azules como el mar…llevaba un jean con una camisa blanca, simplemente… perfecto… volteo y me miro… no pude separar mi vista de la de el (se que soy muyy timida perooo… no se que paso! u.u) nuestras miradad se conectaron hastaqque… se tropezo con un poste de luz y se golpeo (jijijiji) (N/A:jajajajajajajajajaja! ^^) yo apenas me rei un poco, me daba pena, se toco la frente y se sobo y luego se fue super sonrojado (pero no mas que yo)

-ahhhh por kamy-sama! Cuanto ha pasado?-me pregunte pensando que habia pasado mucho tiempo, mire el reloj y solo habia pasado 515 minutos, pero para mi, fue una eternidad

Al seguir mi recorrido, pase por el salon 303 y me sorprendi al ver quienes estaban ahí, Tsunade-sama junto a Sakura y la Karin, al parecer se estaban insultando en voz baja mientras la proife le dictaba clase al gurpo de Karin

Dentro del salon

-la economia es la ciencia social que se encarga de…-dictaba la clase la profe Tsunade, la mayoria de los estudiantes estaban prestando atencion (N/A: ya que si no lo hacian pagarian las consecuencias muajajajajajaa! Cof… coff… )

-jajajja! Si marik y despues llego Tomoyo y le lanzo la maleada y le cayo en toda la cara! Jajajajajja!-

-que risa marik y la vez en que…-

-oiga joven… CALLESE Y DEJEME CONTINUAR CON LA CLASE!-grito la profe Tsunade a los 2 chicos y siguio dictando

-baaa… marik y la vez en que el imbecil de…-

-AAHH YA ME CANSE DE USTEDES!- les grito muuuy fuerte, despues se quedo pensando y miro a Sakura y a la poodle(… ok…Karin)-chicas, parecen que ya tienen su castigo-

-ahhh?-

-como?-dijeron los 4 chicos a la vez

-ustedes 2 Sasuke y Suigetsu, estan castigados, quedense cuando suene el timbre para asignarles su castigo-Sakura y Karin estaban tan distraidas e idas que captaron la informacion a la media hora

-QUEEE! NOOOO!...-GRITO Sakura

-jajajajaa! Con mis amigos! Sera facil, si nos ponen el castigo con ellos- dijo Karin

Fuera del salon

-ay nooo y si dejanm a Sakura con ellos de castigo? (pobre! Mas de malas pa donde! U.u)- y Sali corriendo para sala de profesores

Al regresar al salon (el cual estaba super callado y juicioso o.o)le entregue el cuaderno a la profe Shizune y me sente

La horas pasaron rapido y la clase se acabo

-adios profe- adios chicos-

-Hinata vamos a ver que paso con Sakura-decia Ino mientras me jalaba del brazo-Ten Ten ve siguiendo con Neji si? Cualquier cosa nosotras les avisamos ok?-

-si claro…-dijo Neji mientras miraba a Ino algo asustado

Ten Ten y Neji se dirijieron hacia la salida, mientras Ino y yo nos dirijiamos al salon 303

-aquí es?-

-Si-

Dentro del salon se encontraban Tsunade, Sakura, Karin, Sasuke y Suigetsu, el mejor amigo de Sasuke. Nosotras nos quedamos afuera y desde una ventana veiamos lo que pasaba

Dentro del salon (otra vez ^^)

-muy bien chicos, su castigo sera facil- dijo Tsunade-sama-ok. Sakura y Karin- dijo mientras las miraba-ustedes seran las tutoras de Sasuke y Suigetsu por 1 dia-

-como?-dijeron al unisolo

Podria explicarnos profe?-dijo Sakura

-bien niñas ustedes les explicaran a estos dos mocosos el tema que yo les he explicado en estos ultimos 3 dias y mañana les hare un examen y si reprueban e3l examen, ustedes dos-y mira a Sakura y a Karin tmbn tendran mala nota y no se podran graduar!-y Sasuke emboza una sutil sonrisa maligna-NINGUNO DE LOS 4!-

-QUEE? Eso es injustoo-dijo Karin mientras señalo a Sakura-si la culpa de todo la tiene ELLA!

-ESO YA NO IMPORTA! Ademas… a usd es a la que menos le creeria!-le grita Tsunade-sama a la poodle (N/A:muuaaaaajajajajajajajjajaa! XD)

-jijijiji!-reia por lo bajo Sakura

-buenoi ya! Sera que nos podemos ir?-dijo Sasuke con un tono de fastidio

-si ya… se pueden ir… los espero mañana- y se fue

-y… como vamos a hacer para estudiar?-dijo Sakura

-perdon y tu ers?-le pregunta Suigetsu

-aahh mi nombre es Sakura Haruno-

-_- miraban Sasuke y Karin

-sakura ehh?,m es un nombre muy bonito-dijo Suigetsu con un tono algo seductor

-bueno sera que pueden dejar el coqueteo para OTRA OCASIÓN!- dijo Karin con un tono furiosso

-Karin tiene razon- _-dijo Sasuke con un tono de fastidio y enojo discimulado

-yo tengo una idea-dijo Suigetsu-yo me reuno con Sakura y tu Sasuke con Karin, ya que son como novios…-

-KARIN NO ES MI NOV IAAA!-grito sasuke histerico

-SASUKLEEEE!-grito Karin furiosa por el comentario de Sasuke

-Y NOOO TODOS NOS VAMOS A REUNIR EN MI CASA Y PUNTOOIO!-sigui gritando Sasuke

-noooo a mi me gusta la idea de sui-dijo Sakura

-SUI!-gritaron Sasuke y Karin al unisolo

-o.o-

-NOOO EN MI CASA Y PUNTO!-y se fue

-uy que carácter…-dijo Sakura

-seee… el es asi-dijo Suigetsu

Fuera del salon

-jijijijijijiji-reia Ino a lo bajo

Al rato vimos a Sasuke salir del salon, cerrando la puerta de un golpe y maldiciendo por lo salio Karin gritando "Sasuke!" por todo el pasillo y al rato Sakura y Suigetsu hablando de lo mas normal

-jajajajaja! Eres muy gracioso!-se reia Sakura

- y tu muy linda-

-o.o-

-O/O c-como dices?-

-que eres muy linda! Sabes, como que voy a ser castigado mas seguido-dijo Suigetsu con un tono muy seductor

-O/O a-ahhh yo c-como que…quedo sin habla (N/A:pero con un sonrojoi ni en berraco!)

-sera mejor que me vaya, tus amigas te estan esperando-y nos señala-adios Sakura, nos vemos en casa sde Sasukea las 2:00 PM-y le da un beso en la mejilla-te estare esperando-y se va

-o.o-quedamos atonitas

-O/O-

-S-sakura-la llamamos pero no -y nd-SAKURA!-

-QUEEE!-

-uuuyyy perdon…. nos vamos?-

-Si…-dijo Sakura con cara de tonta

-juuuummmm pero quedo en la lunaaa!-dijo Ino

-Sii! ^/^-

Continuara…

Waaaa al finnn crei q nunca lo iba a bajar! Grazzz a toos los q me apoyan!

En próximo… no mejor no digo naa del proximoooo

Dejen reviewsss!


End file.
